Dani Osvaldo
| cityofbirth = Buenos Aires | countryofbirth = Argentina | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Striker | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1995–1999 1999–2000 2000–2005 | youthclubs = Lanús Banfield Huracán | years = 2005 2006 2006–2007 2007–2009 2009–2010 2010–2011 2011–2013 2013– 2014 2014- | clubs = Huracán Atalanta Lecce Fiorentina Bologna Espanyol Roma Southampton → Juventus (loan) → Internazionale (loan) | caps(goals) = 33 (11) 3 (1) 31 (8) 21 (5) 25 (3) 44 (20) 55 (27) 12 (3) 11 (1) 2 (2) | nationalyears = 2007-2008 2011- | nationalteam = Italy U21 Italy | nationalcaps(goals) = 12 (2) 12 (4) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Pablo Daniel Osvaldo (commonly known as Dani Osvaldo, or Pablo Osvaldo) (born 12 January 1986) is an Argentine-born Italian retired footballer who played as a forward. Club career Early career Osvaldo made his debut with Club Atlético Huracán in 2005. After less than a year, he was signed by Italian side Atalanta, playing three matches in the 2005–06 Serie B season. In 2006, Atalanta agreed to a co-ownership deal which sent the player to Lecce, another Serie B team, where Osvaldo had the opportunity to play regularly, scoring eight goals in 31 appearances with the Giallorossi. Atalanta subsequently regained the full player's property and sold him to Fiorentina for €4.6 million. On 2 March 2008, Osvaldo headed in a cross from teammate Papa Waigo to give Fiorentina a 3–2 win in stoppage time over fierce rivals Juventus. He was then sent off for his goal celebration — after having been booked earlier in the match — when he removed his team jersey and pretended to machine gun his own fans in a similar fashion to Fiorentina legend Gabriel Batistuta's goal celebration. His most important goal was a spectacular overhead kick against Torino on 18 May 2008. He left Fiorentina on 20 January 2009 and joined Bologna on loan for €2 million. At the end of season, Bologna bought him for an additional €5 million. He signed a four-year contract with the club. On 23 August 2009, Osvaldo scored the season-opening goal for Bologna against his former club Fiorentina and earned his team a point in the draw. Espanyol On 10 January 2010, Spanish club RCD Espanyol announced that they signed the Italo-Argentine forward on loan until June 2010, pending a medical examination. He made his La Liga debut, coming on as a 54th-minute substitute for Iván Alonso in the 0–2 away defeat to CA Osasuna. On 3 June 2010, his loan was extended for another season, for €500,000, weeks after the player declared his interest of staying in Spain. On 31 August, Osvaldo's loan deal with Espanyol was turned into a five-year-deal for a fee worth €4.6 million. Roma After a successful season, where Osvaldo scored more than a goal every other game, he was sold to Roma for a fee of €15 million plus bonuses on 25 August 2011, which the bonus for goals (€0.5M) and appearances (€0.25M each for 25th and 50th appearances; up to 100th) had been fully and partially activated; Roma also has the obligation to paid an additional €1 million if the team had qualified one of the UEFA Champions League season from 2012–13 to 2016–17 edition regardless Osvaldo was a player of Roma or not at that time. On 22 September 2011, Osvaldo scored his first goal for the Lupi against Siena that ended 1–1 at home. On 16 October, Osvaldo opened the scoring against Rome rivals Lazio in the Derby della Capitale. He scored his fifth goal against Novara on 5 November. On 25 November, Osvaldo was apparently angry with teammate Erik Lamela after not receiving a pass during the 0–2 defeat at Udinese and was fined and suspended by his club for punching Lamela in the face. On 19 March 2012, after three months, he scored again in a 1–0 victory over Genoa. He scored in 2–1 loss against Milan and a week later in a 5–2 victory over Novara. He also scored the opening goal in a 3–1 victory over Udinese. Osvaldo opened the 2012–13 season with gg goal against Catania in a 2–2 draw. On 2 September 2012, he scored his second goal of the season against Internazionale in a match that saw Roma win 1–3 against the Nerazzurri at the San Siro. He scored his third league goal, a penalty, against Juventus in a 4–1 defeat at Juventus Stadium. He scored a brace in a 4–2 win over Genoa and scored his sixth goal of the season in a 4–1 win against Palermo on 4 November. He also scored a goal against former club Fiorentina for a 4–2 win for Roma. On 28 April 2013, Osvaldo scored his first hat trick in Serie A against Siena in a convincing 4–0 home victory. Osvaldo finished the domestic season with a team-leading 16 goals, one over teammate Erik Lamela's 15, as Roma finished in sixth place. Southampton Osvaldo signed for Southampton on 18 August 2013 on a four year deal for a €15.1 (£12.8) million fee plus bonuses up to €2 million. He made his debut on 24 August in a 1–1 draw with Sunderland, coming on as a substitute at the start of the second half. His first goal came in a 2–0 win over Crystal Palace. He then scored his second goal for Southampton in a 2-3 home loss to Aston Villa on 4 December 2013. On 7 December 2013, Osvaldo scored his third goal for Southampton with a superb solo effort in a 1-1 draw with Manchester City at St Mary's Stadium. Honours Clubs ;Juventus *Serie A: 2013-14 External links * *Profile on Southampton FC website *Guardian statistics *ESPN Profile Category:1986 births Category:ACF Fiorentina players Category:Strikers Category:Atalanta B.C. players Category:Bologna F.C. 1909 players Category:Huracán footballers Category:Italy international players Category:Italy under-21 international players Category:La Liga players Category:Premier League players Category:RCD Espanyol players Category:Serie A players Category:Serie B players Category:Southampton F.C. players Category:U.S. Lecce players Category:Inter Milan players Category:Players Category:Argentine players Category:Italian players Category:Living people